


The gREatesT ThREESUmZ EvAr

by JohaJack



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Gay, It's shit I promise, M/M, Multiple ships, Orgy, SMEXI SEX, Sex, souda and gundam are main though, teruteru jacks off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohaJack/pseuds/JohaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda and Gundam are trying to fuck but everyone keeps joining in</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gREatesT ThREESUmZ EvAr

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do this  
> -warning, may result in losing faith in humanity-

Soda Can gazed into Grunkdamn's bootiful, sexy asshole, taking in the cherry smell emitting from his hole.

"Oh Gumdang-sama, your butthole is so pretty," Cola moaned as Grankdan started violently shitting into his face. "TAKE MY SATANIC SHITS YOU OIL SLUT!" Goondumb screamed. The shit was spreading everywhere. Soder's face became covered in Gundang's bloody poopies. "Tastes like bacon baby girl," replied a naked, aroused SodaLicious. His dangle whopper was as stiff as Byakuya's fine booty.

Just as Souda was about to start wrenching Gangdurms's luscious bum, The wall next to them fuking exploded.

"EYO WHAT UP SLUTS!"

Everyone's favorite perv PenisPenis busted in, his chef has askew.

"Why you imbecile, we were just about to get the anal blood sacrifice!" Guacduhm (I'm running out of nicknames halp) spat, Bouda's cold wrench touching the rim of his pretty pink asshole.

"Don't worry boys, I am here to do the sex with your penises ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," Teru purred like a wet pussy, his hard wanger ripping through his pants, revealing his sexy, thick hooker thigh. Damn. 

"No but you can watch do while we get shit the hell on" Coca Cola replied, roughly jamming his sharp, cold wrench into Grondun, causing a flood of anal blood to pour from the now tailed booty.

Meanwhile, TeruTeru was yiffing so hard he jerked his dick off. A single tear shed. "Avril Lavigne.."

"DID SOMEONE SAY AVIRL LAVIGNE!?!?"

All of a sudden, Avril Lavigne, everybody's lord and savior, flew in on a rainbow wearing a fifty foot long strap on with a hello kitty print.

This did not distract the couple though. Although leg deep in anal blood, Souda and Groomdum were seen fucking wildly in the background. Souda's been man weenie was covered in metal spikes as he thrusted in and out of Gushdan, who was moaning louder than your mom on steroids.

"AVRIL MY LOVE!! YOU HAVE COME FOR ME!" TeruYeru shouted, as he ran to Avril Lavigne. 

Without words, Avril shoved her 50 foot long peen peen into TeruTeru's butt.

 

He died.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter


End file.
